


Positivity of Sin

by MerryLittleKittyFairy, xCabooseRTRvB



Series: Positivity of Sin [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AH Shenanigans, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, F/M, Heaven and Hell don't hate each other, Immortals, Miracles happen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: The adventures of a human and his not so human coworkers.





	1. Bouncy Castle

**Author's Note:**

> Two crazy minds joined forces...
> 
> Now five hours later...

The first thing Andy saw when he walked into Achievement Hunter was the bouncy castle that looked suspiciously like a trap.

“Ryan—” he started, looking at the older man just as he walked into the office, saw the castle, grabbed Andy’s arm and pulled him right back out.

“No, not today,” he muttered.

“What?” Andy asked just as Neal passed, Ryan ignoring him in favor of continuing on, “What’s the big deal with that?”

“Give it a minute.”

Walking in unsuspectingly, Neal stepped right under the bouncy castle as the entire thing fell down onto the Virtue.

“What the fuck?” Hearing the curse, Andy peeked in curiously and saw Trevor jump onto the bouncy castle as it crumbled over the Virtue. His smile was wide and mischievous laughing maniacally but was thrown off with the castle when Neal stood up, slightly glowing white.

Tumbling onto the floor, Trevor looked up at the glowing Virtue and rolled his eyes, standing up, “Bet I could make the room darker faster than you can make it brighter!”

Neal smirked, “You’re on!”

Around the Sin, a pitch black aura of sorts started bubbling up and engulfing the room as the light from the Virtue glowed brighter, conflicting with the Sin’s aura.

“There they go again…” Jack sighed as he stood up, moving over to the pair to stop them, completely unaffected by the competing auras. “We don’t need more broken things for John Mace to repair.”

Gavin was snickering watching it all. He had his phone out like always, filming the Sin and Virtue’s impromptu battle.

Geoff just ignored them, focused on his game.

The room literally was a seizure warning, growing in intensity to the point that Andy had to pull back to regain his vision. Next to him, Ryan just stood there on his phone.

Andy looked at Ryan as his vision returned to normal, “Do we do something?”

“How about an early lunch? They’ll understand,” Ryan looked up. He knew from experience, being the only human in the AH office until Andy was hired.

“McDonald’s?”

“Sure.”

“Keep your fucking dark matter to yourself! I will seriously stab you with one of these weapons!” The two heard Michael yell right then as something crashed.

They glanced at the door before turning back to each other.

Andy frowned, “Should we leave now or…?”

Ryan nodded, “Definitely now.”

“Do you mind if I join you guys?”

They turned around and found Matt behind them, waving as he approached them from the Support Office.

Ryan raised a brow, “Sins don’t need to eat anything.”

Matt shrugged, “Human food is still good.”

“YOU MOTHERFUCKER!”

“Let’s go,” Ryan finalized as they hurried out to the car.

«~•~»

They arrived at the McDonald’s within ten minutes. Matt proceeded to buy several combo meals and two shakes, while Ryan and Andy both got their own combos.

“I take it that happens a lot?” Andy asked.

Matt nodded around his fourth burger, “Yeah, the bouncy castle has been the bane of the office since it got sent in. Don’t know what the fans were thinking.”

“At least they cut back on the weapons,” Ryan added, a little disappointed.

“True. I think seventeen knives and a set of Deadpool Katanas is enough for you.” Matt smirked.

“Maybe it’s not enough,” Ryan said and ate a french fry before turning to Andy. “Still weirded out?”

Andy nodded like it was obvious, “I mean, literal angels and demons are in our office playing video games and editing videos like they aren’t the most powerful beings alive.”

“Actually Lucifer is the most powerful being, we’re just a bit lower on the food chain.” Matt said, then added at Ryan’s look, “I’m not saying anything about the Archangels, they can go—”

Ryan proceeded to cover his mouth as kids passed, “Shhhh, children are here.”

“I got a question though: Like, no one’s really explained why you guys are working at Rooster Teeth. Don’t you guys have like—I don’t know—angel and demon jobs?”

“Nah, not really,” Matt replied, finishing his final burger, “We get bored though and mess around but the other Sins do our jobs, giving us a lot of free time.”

“Aren’t Virtues the ‘good ones’ though? Why are _t_ _hey_ not working?” Andy asked curiously.

“Never asked. Heard a rumor someone messed something up and by association, the others left.” The demon shrugged and moved onto his fries, “Don’t know anyway, that was years ago. We don’t ask, so no one tells.”

“Oh,” Andy nodded, just as Ryan’s phone went off.

“Hey, Lindsay.” He picked it up, listening for a moment, “Oh, they’re done? Thanks, we’re at McDonald's, want anything?”

There was silence on his end before he nodded, “Okay, fair enough. Like one grand mac, two big, four junior macs and twenty piece nuggets? I’m not sure if I should ask why.”

“Sounds like a video,” Matt said knowingly.

“Probably,” Andy agreed as Ryan got off the phone, and sighed, “Video?”

“Yeah. I’ll go order once you guys are done eating. Michael and Jeremy want to do a video.”

Matt laughed, “Done eating, you say!”

“You have chips back at the office,” Ryan pointed out and stood up.

“It’s not the same thing as burgers,” Matt argued.

“Then buy yourself more when we go,” Ryan suggested.

“Fine, _dad,_ ” Matt rolled his eyes.

“I’m technically your uncle, but I guess that works too,” Ryan said, laughing as Matt and Andy exchanged looks. “I mean like Geoff is like AH’s dad with Jack and then you’re all like the kids. That makes me your uncle.”

“That makes sense I guess,” Matt had to agree as he got up and walked to the counter with Ryan, leaving Andy to finish the last of his food and pick up the trash, “ _Uncle._ ”

Andy swore Ryan smirked at the statement, but only for an instant.

* * *

When they got back to the office, Matt wandered off to eat the rest of his food, and Andy went to find Lindsay with the bags of food in his hands. Ryan had been called in by Ashley to help with the next Know video. 

Inside the main office, Jack was calling John Mace about the new damages to the office. It was pretty bad. The room looked like a tornado had hit. Somehow, Jeremy’s skyscraper of a desk was still standing with its occupant playing what sounded like Overwatch. Geoff continued playing whatever he’d been playing earlier, unfazed by the destruction.

“Hey, Andy!” Lindsay appeared, spotting the bags in his possession, “Thanks for getting that. This was the only way we could get Michael to chill.”

“He’s literally Wrath, Linds,” Gavin said from nearby. He was lying under what looked like boxes of mail, “Our boi is never chill.”

“And you’re never greedy for new footage.”

Gavin laughed at that. Lindsay turned to the skyscraper next to them, “Yo Pride, he has the goods.”

“Just a second—die Hanzo!” There was a moment then the demon whooped, “Winner!”

He then looked down, his controller on the desk, “Can someone let me down though?”

“No,” Michael responded and walked over to Andy to take the bags from him, “Gonna stay, Andy?” He asked as Lindsay walked over to the lift and started bringing Jeremy down.

“Nah, I still got some editing left to do,” He did have a bit of work left, “Have fun making the video, guys.”

“Will do!” Jeremy said and got off the chair as Michael started unpacking the food. As Andy left the room, Ryan appeared.

“Did they start?” he asked.

“Setting up. Think they’re heading towards the kitchen.” Lindsay answered with a smile.

“What are they doing with all that food?”

“Something about a Monster Mac and a Slamrock Shake.”

“Dear lord.”

“I know.”


	2. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you're throwing ideas around for hours and create a hella long chapter...

Working at Achievement Hunter was a dream come true for Andy. Having been watching Michael and Lindsay have fun for the last few years, he had gotten hired as an intern in the Office recently.

 

It wasn’t all fun and games though. Currently, he was learning how to add little animations into the videos with Premier Pro.

 

“Keyframing’s probably something you’re going to need to know because they like to make pictures move all across the screen and our jobs harder. Yay…” Larry said with a sigh as Trevor entered the room and smirked, overhearing.

 

“Is that  _ impatience _ , I hear, Larry?” He inquired, grabbing a bottle and a notebook off his desk.

 

Larry gave him a side glare and a middle finger, “Shut up.” 

 

Trevor only laughed in response before walking back out.

 

“Frickin’ Sin,” Larry muttered, before turning back to Andy, who pretended he hadn’t just heard that.

 

They continued on Keyframing for a while, until Larry groaned, looking at something in the footage.

 

“Can you do me a favor, dude, and go ask them what they meant for this part,” he specified a certain part as Andy nodded and left the Support Office.

 

As he entered the office, there was a cry of “Gavin, you fuck!” Gavin’s familiar bird-like noises echoed as he got closer. Curious, Andy knocked on the frame but no one seemed to acknowledge him.

 

He looked in and what he saw made him freeze.

 

Geoff—who he had known all of two days to be laid back and chill—had Gavin—wild, always recording and eager to please—in a headlock. Andy knew that even casual violence was not uncommon among AH, but just...

 

Geoff seemed to have large horns protruding from his temples, curled similar to a Demon Hunter’s from World of Warcraft. His right eye seemed to be missing and his skin seemed deathly pale. Gavin on the other hand had smaller horns that seemed more normal, but his skin was a light grey, and he seemed to have several gold rings on his fingers. Both of them radiated dark auras that were slowly covering the lights.

 

Andy watched, mesmerized. He couldn’t help but notice that the others in the room also seemed a bit off, but not as much as the two tussling men.

 

“Andy?” he came back to at Ryan’s voice. He quickly turned to the older man, who looked a bit worried, “You need anything?”

 

“Oh, uh, Larry wanted to ask how you guys wanted a part of a video edited,” Andy quickly spoke up, making sure not to glance at the fighting creatures. “So, uh, what happened?”

 

“Most likely Gavin was an idiot and Geoff snapped,” Ryan answered nonchalantly. “What video was Larry asking about?”

 

“Oh! Uh… I think it was...You could go ask him, I just remembered I had something I needed to do.” Andy stammered out as he slowly walked out backwards. “So yea, bye!” 

 

He turned around and ran out the building as fast as he could. Ryan watched him leave and sighed.

 

Jeremy popped his head out of the room then, hearing them in the hall.

 

Looking at Ryan, Jeremy commented, “He could’ve knocked.”

 

Ryan sighed, “That’s not the point, Jeremy. I think he saw the  _ real  _ fight.”

 

“He saw us?” Gavin asked, overhearing before turning to Michael. His demonic appearance started shifting back to his human form, Geoff following suit. “Will he be okay?”

 

Michael shrugged, “Told you guys not to use your powers until I was able to tell Andy.”

 

“Geoff started it!” Gavin argued.

 

“I don’t care who started it, you may have scared off the new guy,” Ryan sighed.

 

“Should we go talk to him?” Jeremy asked curiously.

 

“I’ll call him in a bit, after the podcast.” Michael shook his head, “Besides, Andy’ll be back to work tomorrow, giving us time to figure out how to tell him then.”

 

“Somehow that doesn’t ease my mind,” Ryan replied, taking another glance at the door before entering the room and helping prepare for Off Topic.

 

«~•~»

 

Andy sat in his apartment and played Skyrim, occasionally picking up a cup full of ice cream  next to him. However, he couldn’t fully focus on the game and kept getting sidetracked because of the constant questions in his head about what he had just witnessed back at the office.

 

At the fourth death by the hands of a bear, he groaned. He couldn’t pay attention, so he saved and turned off the game before he fell back onto his couch.

 

“My coworkers aren’t human,” he muttered, still not over it.

 

“Is it just Geoff and Gavin or are the others like that? I mean, I  _ saw _ things, but were they real?” Andy groaned to himself. It felt so unreal.

 

His phone vibrated from a text again, breaking into his thoughts. It was probably Michael checking in again. Andy sighed and finally decided to pick up his phone and check the endless stream of texts from Michael.

 

**_Michael Jones:_ ** _ Hey dude, where are you? _

_ Are you coming back to the office? _

_ Are you okay? _

_ Are you sick? _

_ I’ll just assume you’re busy then. _

 

_ Could we talk once you get to the office tomorrow? _ Was the more recent text that Michael had sent. Andy closed his eyes and internally debated whether or not he should even bother answering him. There was no way that what he saw was real, he’s just sleep deprived. Right?

 

_ I’ll see in the morning, dude. Think I caught something. _

 

The reply was a few minutes.

 

 ** _Michael Jones:_** _k, feel better_

 

Andy sighed, setting his phone to the side. He then got up to grab a drink and returned to the couch. He then proceeded to scroll the device until he dozed off a few hours later.

 

«~•~»

 

The next day, Michael had some form of a plan to explain to Andy what he saw yesterday. Only one problem though.

 

It’s noon and the fucker hasn’t arrived yet. Michael was getting both annoyed and worried. 

 

Lindsay sighed, seeing this, “Maybe he’s not coming.”

 

“That’s what I’ve been saying for the past three hours.” Ryan commented, looking over at the couple, “Besides you two’ve known him the longest. Why don’t you just drive on over and say hi?”

 

Michael shook his head, “I’ll just call him.” He took out his phone and dialed Andy’s number, waiting impatiently for the other to pick up.

 

“ _ Hey, you’ve reached Andy, leave a message, _ ” the answering machine greeted.

 

“That motherfucker…” Michael said, pulling the phone away to dial again, only to be greeted by the same message. Sighing, Michael put down his phone and probably could’ve crushed it if he wasn’t resisting to, “That’s it, we’re going on a road trip!”

 

“Road trip?” Ryan echoed curiously as Michael stood up.

 

“Yup, everyone’s who’s not working is going.”

 

“Uh, we’re working now.” Jeremy said, looking at Michael with a raised brow.

 

“Everyone who doesn’t want Andy to freak out and quit, I mean.”

 

“So everyone?” Jeremy asked in confusion.

 

“Not everyone,” Ryan replied. “Just send like two Sins and two Virtues, so he’s not overwhelmed with a bunch of people at his apartment.”

 

“Ryan, you’re going too then.” Michael said as Ryan blinked at him.

 

“I’m sorry, what?”

 

Michael rolled his eyes and repeated, “You’re going too if we do that, you’re the only other human here.”

 

“I—“ the Gent thought about it then sighed, “How about this: You and I go, everyone else stays here. So we can get him used to you, then we can work on the others?”

 

Michael rolled his eyes, but he understood the logic.

 

“Fair enough, let’s just go.”

 

* * *

 

The ride to Andy’s was silent. Neither bothered to start a conversation. Michael was too busy grumbling to himself about Geoff and Gavin’s recklessness. Ryan was too busy not worrying because they were going to resolve this.

 

They arrived at the apartment complex as Michael immediately got out and hurried to Andy’s door, knocking on it furiously before Ryan could stop him. Sighing, Ryan switched off the car and stepped out, locking it and catching up to Michael just as the door opened.

 

“Jeremy texted me,” Andy said simply. He was wearing Star Wars pajama pants and a Rooster Teeth hoodie that Michael had bought him as a gift about two years ago. He was surprisingly calm despite the situation, “I guess you’re here ‘cause of yesterday?”

 

“I hope so, or else we came here for no reason.” Ryan remarked as Michael elbowed him.

 

“Yes, we are.” he said, “Can we come in, dude?”

 

Andy just nodded, and moved to allow them entry.

 

Inside was pretty clean, with the TV running what looked like the Lord of the Rings. Blankets were nested on the couch, with two empty pints of ice cream sitting on the table, but there was remains of a McDonald’s breakfast platter on the table as well.

  
  


“Nice place,” Ryan commented off handedly.

 

“Sorry I couldn’t clean up,” Andy said, walking over to pause the movie, “So, uh...find a seat?”

 

They pulled over chairs from the dining room table and the desk set up in a nearby corner. Andy returned to his blanket nest.

 

They were silent for a while before Ryan awkwardly spoke up.

 

“So, Andy… How’s it going?”

 

Michael started before Andy just sighed, “What’s going on?”

 

“I don’t know,” Andy looked at him, face blank, “My coworkers are demons? My oldest friend lied to me about being human? There’s a lot of things going on right now.”

 

“Right, uh, about that—not everyone’s a demon.” Michael replied awkwardly

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, before we get into much detail, you know about the seven deadly sins and the seven virtues right?”

 

Andy chuckled, “How could I forget?”

 

Michael cracked a smile, “Well, it just so happens these vices and virtues are actual demons and angels who got bored of their lives and found gaming and making stupid videos a better way to spend their time.”

 

Andy was silent. Michael was worried, but then the human spoke.

 

“So you’re telling me Achievement Hunter is basically Angels and Demons?”

 

“Yep,” Ryan spoke up, “Except for you and me of course.”

 

Andy looked at Michael, “Then if that’s so, what are you, dude? You said  _ all  _ of AH.”

 

Michael sighed, “I did. I think it's easier to show you.”

 

He closed his eyes. Andy watched mesmerized as his appearance shifted.

 

Curly hair grew out and straightened, as his skin went a dark red. A crown of horns sprouted from his now pure white locks, and his eyes were replaced with a tight black band like a blindfold. It hit Andy then, that he was blind.

 

“My name isn’t Michael,” the being that sat in Michael’s place looked at him, and Andy could see the same aura he had seen with Gavin and Geoff only a day before, “My name, Andy, is Wrath.”

 

“I’m a Cardinal Sin.”

 

“A what?” Andy asked in confusion.

 

“I’m one of the Seven Deadly Sins,” Michael, or Wrath, said, “So is half the office. The other half are the Seven Virtues.”

 

“So uh, who’s who?”

 

“Why don’t we just show you?” Ryan sighed.

 

“No, because there’s literal angels and demons and they could kill me.”

 

“Nah, that’s Jeremy if you take his poptarts.” Wrath replied simply.

 

“That doesn’t put my mind to ease.”

 

“Fine then. Most of the main office are Sins,” Ryan said, “Except for me and Jack. He’s a Virtue, Humility.”

 

That made sense. Andy nodded.

 

“Matt and Trevor are the only Sins in the Support Office. They’re Gluttony and Envy, respectively. Everyone else besides yourself are Virtues. Does that makes sense?”

 

“I mean, I’m following so far. So the main guys are all Sins ‘cept you and Jack.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Trevor and Matt are also Sins.”

 

“Yup.”

 

“And everyone else is a Virtue.”

 

“Bingo,” Ryan nodded, “You okay with that?”

 

“How have we not died yet with Sins handling actual weapons?” Andy asked the question. Wrath and Ryan looked at each other, before cracking smiles.

 

“I really don’t know,” Wrath laughed.

 

“But are you ready to go?”

 

* * *

 

The office was quiet as the trio returned a few hours later. Andy still had a bit of doubts, but had little-to-no fear walking in. 

 

Inside, the members of the Sins had shifted, told by Wrath—now Michael once again—that he was okay with their true forms. There was a slight hesitation before Andy stepped inside, but for some reason he felt at ease when he saw them. They weren’t dangerous creatures coming to kill him. They were his friends.

 

Gavin, or Greed, was the first he saw at his desk. Like he had seen before, the Brit had smaller horns and light grey skin. Dressed in just a normal outfit of a t-shirt and jeans, his only offset was the golden rings he had seen earlier and gem-like scales around his eyes.

 

“Andy, mate!” The room was alerted. Geoff, or Sloth, looked at him with his one eye. Next to him was Lindsay—Lust—who seemed to have a slimmer, model-like appearance with dark hair and ruby red eyes offset by an airbrushed look that just wasn’t her. Andy could only see her as the Lindsay he knew. She was also the only member of the room with small wings that poked through her shirt, “How are you?”

 

“I’m good,” he smiled at Greed, looking into the room. Jeremy, Trevor and Matt—Pride, Envy, and Gluttony—were on the couch. Out of the three of them, Envy seemed the most human with curved ram-like horns and green skin. Gluttony wasn’t that different from Matt, but had wild hair, without glasses and slightly branched horns. Pride had two large curved horns with a slightly smaller set just above his eyes, or at least appeared to be so. There were two more eyes on what appeared to be his cheeks and the rest of his face was a mask, “It’s just a bit… different”

 

“That’s understandable. Ryan had a similar reaction.”

 

“Did I?” The man feigned innocence.

 

“So, basically, yeah we’re demons,” Sloth spoke, “Any Questions that Wrath couldn’t answer?”

 

Andy shook his head, when Gluttony remembered.

 

“Oh by the way, Andy.” he waved his hand, “Got you a pizza.” 

 

A large, flat box appeared in the human’s hands as Andy blinked in confusion.

 

“Matt, what’s this for?”

 

“Stress eating. Much better than McDonald’s.”

 

Andy gasped, “Don’t insult my religion, demon.”

 

“I am offended sir.”

 

Someone walked into the room just as everyone burst out laughing. 

 

“I take it by the laughter,” Jack poked his head inside, “That it’s safe to come in?”

 

Andy looked over and nodded with a smile at the Virtue, specifically Humility as he had changed. 

 

“It's all good, dude,” Sloth said.

 

Humility stepped inside with a soft smile as his appearance shifted. Suddenly, he had light grey brown wings behind him and his eyes changed into a honey gold color. His glasses were gone and he still appeared to be very much human, but the added additions intrigued Andy enough. “Is it okay if everyone else comes inside?”

 

“I guess while we’re on the subject,” Sloth agreed.

 

Humility nodded and moved further into the room as the rest of them filed in, all shifting one by one. Steffie—Diligence—was the first one to step inside as pale royal purple wings followed her and her eyes were champagne, her glasses also nowhere in sight. Rose gold wings caught Andy’s attention as Neal—Abstinence—walked in with teal eyes and a white cloth covering his mouth. The shine from emerald wings shimmered into Andy’s view as Ashley—Liberality—smiled at him with platinum eyes. Kent’s—Chastity’s—soft gold wings followed him inside and periwinkle lavender eyes watched him carefully. Finally, pastel blue wings walked inside as Larry—Patience—smiled at him with pale caramel brown eyes.

 

Andy looked at the two sides, “Well, that’s extremely different from what I was imagining.”

 

“Angels and Demons,” Ryan said,simply.

  
  


“Hey, Ryan, can—” Mica chose that moment to enter. Instantly, everyone was back to normal. She looked around the room at everyone, “Did I walk in on something?”

 

“Nah, we were just throwing ideas at each other for a new video and we wanted Support’s input as they’re gonna be editing it.” Trevor said, Steffie conveniently holding a notepad that had been on Jeremy’s desk and Larry on his phone.

 

“Ah,” Mica nodded, turning to Ryan, “We need you for your input on something. It's important.”

 

“Sure,” he shot a glance at the others. Jack nodded and Ryan followed the smaller woman out.

 

Once they were gone, the room breathed easy, and both sides shifted back.

 

“I guess no one knows?” Andy decided to ask.

 

“Nope,” Sloth said, looking around at the others before falling back into his chair, “So kid, you feel up to dealing with us? Yay or nay?”

 

Andy thought about it, then smiled.

 

“Of course. If you’ll have me.”


	3. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boop

“You go talk to them!”

 

“No, you!”

 

Ryan looked up to see Mariel and Tyler in the hall just outside the AH office. He had been close to the two during the time of Free Play, but they hadn’t hung out much afterwards,especially after Meg had left.

 

“You guys need anything?” They jumped at his voice.

 

“Oh, hey, Ryan!” Mariel’s smile seemed strained, Ryan noticed. Mariel was also hiding her left hand, while Tyler was wearing a jacket that was odd in the Texas heat, “Is, uh, anyone in the main office?”

 

“I think Jack is, what’s up?”

 

“Oh, uh, I think we—”

 

“He can help you guys with your transformation problems.”

 

Ryan cut Tyler off. The two froze, turning to look at him with wide eyes.

 

“You know?”

 

“Guys, it's been like five years, come on in,” he gestured. Sure enough, Jack was the only one there, as the others were either elsewhere or lunch.

 

The Virtue looked up, seeing the two behind him.

 

“Hey, Ryan,” he greeted, setting down his controller. “What’s up?”

 

Ryan gestured to them. Reluctantly, Mariel uncovered her hand and Tyler removed his jacket.

 

Her hand had shifted to the middle of her forearm, revealing curling white claws against silvery-blue scales. Her clawed hand also was missing her middle finger. Tyler, on the other hand, had large glossy-looking wings that were ripped at various points. Several patches of skin were also patched between a silvery blue and his human coloring.

 

“You both froze?” Jack asked, getting up. He took Mariel’s arm gently, the woman—or demon, Ryan confirmed in his mind—wincing at the heavenly touch, “Easy, I’m not gonna hurt you.”

 

“I know, it's just the hell-tincts”she said as Jack lowered the limb.

 

“Can I ask what happened before this?”

 

“I was a fairy,” Tyler stated, slightly embarrassed, “I used to be able to control water and I told Mariel about it. She wanted to see if I could still,cause I’m kinda new to this whole demon thing.

 

“Long story short,our transformations don’t like even a drop of mortal water”Mariel said

 

“Makes sense.Did anyone else know about this?”

 

“Well,no,we bolted from the kitchen before anyone could”

 

Jack nodded,then looked at Ryan, “Can you go see Max for the Cloaking Brew?I’d give them our stock but you know how fragile Virtue Transformations are”

 

“What does Max have to do with this?”Mariel asked.

 

“He’s a witch”Ryan explained, “He makes potions and does magic.”

 

“Like an actual Witch,yes,now go get them those potions”Jack shooed him off,before looking at the two “Either of you guys recording anything else today?”

 

“I have Always Open with Barb before I go home”Mariel admitted, “Tyler’s my ride so he has to stay”

 

“If he isn’t back before the podcast I’ll tell them you got sick and Tyler took you home”Jack smiled reassuringly at them.

 

* * *

 

“You have any cloaking brew?”Ryan asked as he knocked on Max’s door.

 

“One of Support?”The Witch looked up from his computer.

 

“No,Mariel and Tyler actually.”

 

Max raised an eyebrow, “Say what?”

 

“Frozen Demons.Didn’t know about the mortal water thing”

 

“Ah.Just so happens I threw the last of my stock at Chad,whose eyes are acting up.How soon do they need it?”

 

“Before Always Open in like half an hour”

 

“Shit.If you had gotten me like a few hours ago...”Max hissed,running a hand through his hair“I owe them.I’ll go let Barb and everyone know.You go break the news,okay?”

 

Ryan nodded, “It's all good.Thanks”

 

He left the office and headed back to where Mariel and Tyler were sitting on the couch,her head on his lap.Jack was still there but Lindsay was back,obviously not wanting to deal with whatever the others had been up to.

 

“So?” Tyler saw him.Mariel looked up.

 

“Sorry guys,he ran out”Ryan felt bad,but he was just the messenger, “Chad was having issues with his powers.He went to tell Barb.I know you wanted to be on it”

 

“That sucks”Mariel groaned as she sat up.Ryan noticed that both her arms were fully scaled and both of her hands had missing fingers.Tyler’s arms had solidified into blue as well, “But hey,it's an early day.”She looked at Jack and Lindsay,then Ryan “Thanks guys.We owe you”

 

“You just take it easy”Ryan smiled at them.He had that air of calm about him, “Though probably I would suggest hanging out at one of your places until we can get more from Max”

 

They nodded and left the office.

 

“You think they’re gonna be okay?” Lindsay scoffed at the Virtue’s statement with a smile.

 

“They can pass it off as makeup. It’s  _ Austin  _ for Lucifer’s sake.”

 

“They’ll be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone gets what happened to Mariel, kudos. I just imagine the majestic Gay Mom not going out without lots of words ;)~Merry


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new hire for AH? Interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO WAS TOO EXCITED FOR THIS CHAPTER THAT THEY HAD TO WRITE IT IMMEDIATELY????????????? *points at self* THIS GUY, THANKS MERRY FOR LETTING ME WRITE THIS SECTION OF THE FIC NOW RATHER THAN WAITING LONGER

“By the way, Geoff, Tim Gettys from Kinda Funny suggested someone to us,” Trevor told him after a meeting one day. Raising a brow in interest, Geoff looked over at Trevor’s phone to see a picture as Trevor explained, “Alfredo Diaz, he used to be part of IGN, but then left to stream on Twitch full time. He occasionally appears on Kinda Funny LIVE and some of their videos.” Trevor pulled his phone away and scrolled through Alfredo’s Twitter. “I’ve watched some of the stuff he’s in, he’s pretty funny.”

“You talk to Luis about him?” Geoff asked curiously.

Trevor nodded, “Luis and Tim both gave him a good word. If he works well with us, we could hire him.”

“He looks a bit like you,” Geoff commented as he skimmed through Twitter on his own phone, leaning back in his chair.

“Yeah, that’s what I told Tim.” Trevor laughed and locked his phone, standing up and grabbing his folder. “If you’re okay with it, I’ll start with a scheduled visit so he could appear in some videos. We do have a couple Let’s Play Family videos scheduled for the next couple weeks, maybe he could participate?”

“Sounds good,” Geoff replied and stood up, walking with him out of the conference room and headed for the Achievement Hunter office. “Have him come to Austin afterward.” Trevor nodded as Geoff added, “Oh, and ask Tim if he’s—y’know.”

“No problem,” Trevor finalized and headed for the Support Office as Geoff walked into the main office. Andy was there, sitting next to Ryan. Both were watching as Jack and Michael were jokingly tussling, shifting somewhat between Wrath and Humility.

* * *

_ Alfredo Diaz: Hey Trevor! Sorry, I can’t make it next week something came up, I’ll try and make the next one! _

Trevor read the text and sighed. That was the third time he’d bailed on coming out to Austin for an interview and to meet everyone. For a moment, Trevor was starting to lose hope in hiring Alfredo, but he sighed once again and persisted. This was going to work out. He had a feeling Alfredo would work well with them.

_ Trevor Collins: Not a problem! Tell me when you’re free and I’ll see what I can do. _

The reply was immediate.

_ Alfredo Diaz: Does the last week of next month work? _

Blinking at the text, Trevor looked over at his calendar next to his desk and flipped to the next month. So far, they hadn’t scheduled anything super important around that time and Trevor hadn’t heard about anything from Geoff or Luis, so he agreed it was a good time.

_ Trevor Collins: Yeah, that works. _

_ Alfredo Diaz: Cool, see you then! _

Trevor had a good feeling about this one.

* * *

Scratch that, Trevor did not have a good feeling about this one.

The feeling of uncertainty hit him like a bag of bricks. Or his coworkers. They hurt the same upon impact.

Putting down his phone, Trevor sighed and grumbled to himself, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“Something wrong, Trevor?” Andy asked, the only one nearby not wearing his headphones.

“I’ve been trying to get Alfredo to come to Austin for the past three months and he’s canceled like every time,“ the demon groaned, “Which is fine. He’s busy. I get that.”

Andy swiveled his chair around to fully pay attention to Trevor. “So just schedule another one.”

“Did you not hear me?” Trevor sighed tiredly once again, “I did for the last week of next month and well…“ he locked his phone, “Kinda Funny literally just announced a big stream that same week. Alfredo’s scheduled to appear on it.”

“Has he told you he can’t come?”

“He practically just did.”

“Shouldn’t you  _ wait  _ until he confirms it?”

“I will, I’ve got a video with the Kinda Funny guys anyway. I’ll just talk to him afterward.”

* * *

After the video, everyone in Kinda Funny said their farewells and thanked Trevor for appearing in the video and joining them as Trevor thanked them for having him. They stopped the capture as Trevor spoke up,  _ “Hey Alfredo, could I talk to you for a minute?” _

Some of them exchanged looks as Alfredo replied, “Sure.” He sat back down and pulled the chair in as everyone else walked away to work on their own projects. “What’s up?”

_ “I’m not trying to guilt you or anything and I understand, sometimes stuff comes up and you can’t change it. I get it and—” _

“Is this about the stream that they just announced?” Alfredo interrupted as Trevor blinked at him in confusion before nodding.

_ “How did you…? I don’t want you to assume it’s a bad thing, I just wanted to know if you’re missing next month and—” _

Alfredo chuckled, “It’s fine, Trevor. I was going to tell you that they forgot to take me out of the roster. Greg and I already talked, he said it was fine if I missed it.”

_ “So…” _

“I’m going to Austin,” Alfredo supplied with a kind smile.

_ “Oh… Well, this is awkward.” _

Alfredo laughed, “Sorry for scaring you there, I was planning on telling you today too.”

_ “So it’s a yes?” _

“It’s a definite yes.”

* * *

Alfredo laughed as Michael went after Jeremy again in the game. His laugh sounded like it's laced with bells, but no one thought of it because Jack was laughing too. But Andy, filling in for Ryan for the next few minutes, heard. He’s already been here two years, he knew an Angel’s laugh.

“Have you told them?” he decided to ask later when they’re conveniently alone in the kitchen. 

Alfredo had pizza in his mouth and confusion in his eyes as he managed “Hm?”

“Your laugh. During the video.”

“I...” Alfredo swallowed, “I was laughing. What of it?”

“Dude, I know what an Angel’s laugh sounds like.” He went in for the throw, “I know what a  _ Virtue’s  _ laugh sounds like.”

It hits home. Alfredo did a spit take with his soda, shocked with what he heard. It sprayed mostly on the table and floor. His eyes were wide as he looked at him.

“Ho-how did you—” the now-confirmed Angel stuttered before composing himself and grabbed a bunch of napkins to start cleaning the mess he made. “I haven’t transformed at all!” He stood and threw away the napkins.

“Dude, you’re currently standing in a magical hotspot. We got everything from angels to witches here.” Andy informed as Alfredo instinctively looked around and spotted a couple employees walking by and talking.

“Are they even okay with you outing them like that?” The angel asked with a frown and placed his plate on the table. “Are you planning on outing me?”

Frowning, Andy instantly shook his head, “No! I was just hoping it’d help you get more comfortable if you knew there were others like you around here. I won’t tell you who’s who, but there are people like you here. So just relax, stop being so stiff.”

Alfredo blinked at him in mild surprise, “Say what now?”

“Relax, no one’s going to care about what you are, but don’t go about blurting it out to everyone. Lot of people don’t know.”

Shaking his head, Alfredo pointed at him, “That’s not what I meant, I meant did you realize how cautious I was?”

Andy chuckled, “Well yeah, I’m probably not the only one who noticed it too. Oh! By the way, congratulations!”

Alfredo sighed, “Almost everyone else has told me that and I want to know why.”

“You haven't met with Trevor yet?”

Shaking his head reluctantly, Alfredo slouched a bit in disappointment, “No, I haven't. I heard he's been busy with meetings today.”

“Oh, that makes sense. Well, hope you see him soon then.”

“By the way, Andy, I have a question about the other um… people.” Alfredo started cautiously as Andy shook his head.

“I can't tell you who's who,” Andy replied.

“I know, I know… I was just wondering… Are any of the Sins here?”

“Yeah, uh…” Andy contemplated if he wanted to reveal that information or not. He sighed and answered, “All of them are here.” Alfredo smiled and Andy noticed immediately that it wasn't just an ordinary smile. It held fondness and it was basically the embodiment of happiness. Andy wondered why that smile was so different from the rest of the smiles that Alfredo wore. “So what Virtue are you? A main Virtue? One of the special ones? Not that you're not special!”

Alfredo laughed and nodded, “If you'll keep my secret, I'm the Virtue, Kindness.”

“Wow…” Andy said, intrigued. “So all of you are here.”

Alfredo perked up, “The other Virtues are here?”

“Yeah, if you want to stay a bit longer, you should come say hi.” Andy smiled, and Alfredo’s eyes widened with a smile.

“I mean, I got nothing better to do.” Alfredo finished his pizza and threw the plate away then followed Andy out of the kitchen.

* * *

“Hi guys!” Andy greeted the others in Support as he entered the office.

“S’up dude,” Larry greeted, “What’s—” he stopped as Alfredo entered, and his face went pale.

“Kindness?” he managed. Alfredo looked for a moment and his face mirrored him.

“Patience,” Andy looked from both men, then decided not to ask.

“How are you?” Alfredo asked after a couple seconds of silence.

“To be honest,” Larry replied casually, “wasn't expecting you to be here, but uh, other than that pretty good. How about you?” 

“Also shocked that you're here, but y’know feeling kind of awkward right now,” Alfredo answered. “We still cool?”

“Yes, we’re still cool.”

“So uh…”

Larry chuckled, “Wanna finally meet the other Virtues?”

“I mean, it'd be cool to, are they here?” Alfredo asked and instinctively looked around.

“Pretty close by actually,” Larry looked over at Neal and nudged him as Andy closed the door and pulled the curtain over the window.

Neal pulled off his headphones and looked up at Larry, “What's up?” Neal watched as Larry shifted to his angel form, completely devoid of his glamour as Neal immediately stood and opened his mouth to object. “The door’s—” Neal turned to look at the door as his eyes locked with pale blue mint eyes. “Is that…?”

Patience smiled, “Abstinence, meet Kindness.”

Abstinence seemed to stare at Kindness for a while before turning to Patience and saying, “Is this Fate’s way of saying that you two should make up?”

Patience sighed, “We already have.”

“Okay yeah, tell that to Lust. She’s been having a field day.” Abstinence looked over at Steffie and Ashley who were both silently working and ignoring their surroundings, “Did you tell anyone else?” He asked Kindness who shook his head.

“Andy found out and then you two know.”

Abstinence nodded and crossed his arms over his chest, “The whole of AH are the Seven Sins and Seven Virtues, huh? Fate really is having fun, aren't they?”

“Wait… the Sins are AH too?” Kindness asked in confusion before his eyes lit up and he looked at Patience hopefully.

Patience chuckled, “I think you should go find Trevor, I heard he's in the main office and I promise you, you won't regret it.”

Eyes widening, Kindness shifted back to his human form and bolted out of the room as Andy turned to Patience in confusion.

“What did you do?” Abstinence asked curiously as Patience just smiled.

“A more important reunion needs to happen.” Patience said simply.

The main office door was already open and Alfredo stopped at the door frame to scan the room as a couple of the others looked over at him. It looked like they were filming a Between the Games segment. Alfredo frowned, he didn't see Trevor anywhere.

“Something wrong, Alfredo?” Ryan inquired as the rest of the room turned to look at Alfredo.

“No, uh, I was just wondering if—”

From behind Lindsay’s desk, Trevor stood up straight holding a ball and rubbing the back of his head.  

“Oh!” Trevor looked over and smiled at the sight of Alfredo, “Hey Alfredo, how's your visit been?”

Alfredo instantly knew.

Without saying a word, Alfredo walked over to the other cautiously and watched him, studying the other. Fate was cruel to the both of them. The angel stopped several feet away from the demon as everyone else just watched. The two seemed to stare at each other for a while before Alfredo opened his mouth.

“I'm sorry,” he managed as tears suddenly filled his eyes.

Trevor’s eyes widened and he didn't respond until seconds later in realization, “I… Kindness?”

“Hi, Envy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	5. Reunion II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The AH office finds out something interesting about Kindness and Envy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, part 2 already being posted?????? We're on track!
> 
> \- Caboose

“How are you still alive?” Trevor asked in disbelief with wide eyes, instinctively taking a couple steps back. 

Alfredo just stared at him silently, tears in his pale eyes.

Suddenly, Trevor dropped the ball and he must’ve stopped masking his transformation or something because his ram-like horns started to pop out of his head and he looked angry. He blinked and his eyes were completely black as everyone else immediately became defensive and all the cameras shut off.

“Envy,” Geoff warned as Gavin almost tripped in his attempt to shut the door hastily. “Your glamour’s leaking through.” He reminded the other calmly as Alfredo stood his ground and seemed unbothered by the demon becoming unstable. Envy curled his hands into fists and the atmosphere in the room shifted as the lights started flickering and a few electronics on Lindsay, Geoff, and Jeremy’s desks shut off completely. 

“Envy stop!” Geoff rushed forward and grabbed the other’s shoulder, transforming and attempting to stabilize the other demon’s glamour.

Abruptly, Envy closed his eyes and dipped his head, his glamour coming back as his horns disappeared and his eyes returned to it’s mortal color. Pushing past Alfredo, Trevor stormed out of the room, but stopped at the door and debated whether he should say something or not. In the end, he walked out of the office and exited the building as Alfredo’s gaze dropped to the floor and he closed his eyes.

“Alfredo?” Jack called cautiously and reached out to put a gentle hand on the other’s shoulder, but the angel walked away before Jack even touched him. Everyone was quiet.

“Anyone have any clue what just happened?” Jeremy asked with an apparent frown after a few seconds.

“No idea,” Gavin replied as Sloth slowly transformed back and sighed.

“Whatever it is, it doesn’t sound good.” Geoff said.

* * *

The next day, everyone stared at the demon for what felt like hours with shock and disbelief.

None of them were expecting to walk into the office to see this. It was devastating. No one had any words to describe what they were looking at.

_ “Why?” _ was the only thing that was going through their minds. _ What caused him to do such a thing? _ They knew something happened between the two yesterday, but was it so bad that he had to resort to this?

“What the fuck happened to your hair?” Michael finally asked to break the long silence as Trevor nearly glared at him before turning back to his computer to continue the email he was typing. “Trevor, what the fuck…?”

“None of your business.” The now-blond Trevor replied and slouched in his chair, typing more aggressive than necessary.

“Wow, is this because Alfredo looks like you?” Jeremy asked casually as Trevor suddenly stood and slammed his hands down on his desk harder than humanly possible. His desk cracked.

The room went silent at Trevor’s sudden aggressiveness. No one knew what was happening and why Trevor was suddenly so angry at even the mention of Alfredo. Everyone wanted to ask, but no one wanted to voice their concerns. Was hiring Alfredo a mistake?

“Don't  _ ever _ mention that motherfucker to me ever again.” Trevor responded through grit teeth. His back was to them so no one could see what expression his face held.

Gavin had the sudden urge to ask, “Why?” as Trevor spun around and opened his mouth to tell them all to fuck off, but another voice spoke up.

“Because my brother hates my guts.”

All eyes fell on Alfredo who stood in the doorframe of Support as the angel looked at them apologetically. “I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused.”

Geoff frowned and shook his head, “You didn't—”

“Get the fuck out,” Trevor stated firmly as Alfredo nodded.

“Bro—”

“You don't get to call me brother, you betrayed me.” Trevor spat.

“Hold on,” Andy interrupted quickly, “A Sin and Virtue can be twins?”

“We’re not anything, don't associate me with this motherfucker!” Trevor shouted.

Silence filled the room as they processed this information.

“Wait…” Geoff said, “You guys were twins?”

Everyone looked at Trevor before their gazes shifted to Alfredo, then the others looked at each other.

“Ohhhh,” Jeremy said, “Now it makes sense.”

“No it doesn't!” Trevor replied, “You guys literally just looked at the two of us!”

Gavin laughed, “I don't know about you guys, but Fate has an interesting sense of humor.”

“I'd say he's pretty clever,” Ryan commented with a smug look.

“Get. Out.” Trevor repeated as Alfredo sighed. “I  _ never _ want to see you again.”

Geoff stepped in between them and looked at both of them, “Hold on, you hired him.”

“Fine, then he's fired.”

“Trevor,” Geoff warned.

“It's fine, Geoff.” Alfredo assured calmly. “I don't want to intrude on anything. I'll leave for San Francisco today.”

Geoff shook his head, “That won't be necessary, you're staying.” He turned to Trevor and pointed at him speaking before he could object. “And  _ you _ , we’re gonna have a chat.” Geoff grabbed Trevor’s arm and in a blink of an eye, they both were gone.

All eyes turned to Alfredo who sighed and looked at each of them.

“I guess I should explain.”

* * *

“So you guys were twin brothers before you became the Sin and Virtue you guys are today?”

Alfredo nodded, “That's the short version, yeah.”

“I don't see the problem,” Gavin commented as Michael elbowed him.

“Well, you weren't there centuries ago, were you?” Michael replied.

“I didn't have to be to know that I don't see what's wrong.” Gavin defended.

Jeremy shrugged, “I don't know, Gav, I'd be pretty mad too if my brother chose a different side.”

“When was the last time you saw him?” Jack asked curiously.

“Before yesterday?” Alfredo thought before sighing, “The last time I saw him was when he became Envy and I became Kindness, so quite a long time. About the Witch Trials.”

“Shit… that's a long time.” Andy commented.

“I just don't understand why,” Alfredo said quietly.

Jack frowned, “What do you mean?”

“I don't understand why he's so angry.”

“You should go talk to him,” Steffie suggested from her desk as Alfredo looked over. She stopped typing and looked back at him with a small smile, “It'll help you two make amends.”

“He can't stand me, how do you expect me to talk to him?” Alfredo inquired with a defeated sigh, “You all saw him just now.”

“Well, considering Geoff’s talking to him, he might come back a little more level-headed.” Neal insisted and sat down at his desk as some of the others nodded in agreement. “I mean, we’re talking about Geoff here.”

Ashley nodded and patted Alfredo lightly on the back, “Don’t worry, Alfredo, if anyone can talk some sense into Trevor, it’s definitely going to be Geoff.”

Alfredo looked down, “That’s not what I’m worried about. What’s going to happen if Trevor  _ doesn’t  _ listen to Geoff? If I don’t leave now, then Trevor  _ will  _ go to the lengths of quitting AH if he wanted to. I’m more worried about what would happen with you guys and the fans would be questioning what happened. It would cause a whole scene if Trevor just disappeared. If I stayed, there’s no upside to this.”

“Yes, there is,” Kent replied, “You and Trevor can make amends.”

“Alfredo, we’re flattered that you’re worried about the state of AH, but you’re part of the family now. If you leave, that’ll still affect us.” Jack informed softly as Alfredo shook his head.

“I’ve been here for a whole of two days,” Alfredo argued.

Michael crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head, “You know, for being Kindness, you’re really inconsiderate of our feelings.” Alfredo opened his mouth to reply, but shut it immediately after. Michael sighed, “Look, I get it, you’re worried about us, about the fans, most of all about Trevor, but listen, if you leave and don’t resolve this now, you might not get the chance to do it again. Knowing Geoff, he’s probably telling Trevor this too because we’re being honest here. What the rest of  _ us _ are worried about right now are getting you two to talk to each other. We don’t know Trevor’s side,  _ none _ of us knows Trevor’s side. Talk to him, you won’t regret it.”

It was quiet as Alfredo processed this information before he finally spoke up.

“Okay… I’ll talk to him.”

* * *

“How’d your talk with Geoff go?”

Trevor turned around and glared at Andy who was sat at the table behind him, though the other’s back was facing him. Andy had his lunch in front of him and ate it casually as Trevor grumbled and turned back to the stack of papers he wanted to organize in peace, far away from the AH office.

“There’s a reason I came here to work.”

Andy shrugged and took a bite of his sandwich and chewed it thoroughly before swallowing, “I mean, you’re not necessarily hiding which means you want to talk to someone, but you don’t want to ask anyone.”

Eyes widening, Trevor turned around and stared at Andy before his expression shifted to anger, “I don’t want to talk to anyone, Geoff already talked my ear off.”

“So what’d he say?” Andy asked curiously.

Looking back down at his stack of papers, Trevor scoffed and shook his head, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“I would actually.” Andy replied softly.

A chair crashed to the floor loudly, but Andy barely flinched and looked over his shoulder to see Trevor standing over him and glaring at him. The demon’s hands were curled into fists tinged with green and Andy could tell easily that the demon was struggling to keep his glamour stable as he shook with rage. Luckily, no one else was around them.

“Why are you here? Did someone send you?” Trevor demanded.

“Nobody made me do anything,” Andy sighed, “I just wanted to see if you were okay. Maybe Geoff stepped over a boundary he shouldn’t have with you. I don’t know, but I do know that you want to talk to someone. You might not want to talk to me, or Alfredo, or Geoff, but you should talk to someone. It’ll help.”

Finishing his sandwich, Andy stood and crumbled his trash together before smiling at the demon, “Take care, Trevor.” He said before leaving as Trevor watched him walk away.

He heard Trevor collapse into sobs behind him.


	6. Reunion III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the holidays are going well for you guys! Its so cool to see so much enjoyment XD
> 
> Caboose is out of town right now so I've been granted the job of posting and honestly,we both hope you enjoy!  
> ~Merry

Closing the door behind him, Chad pulled his car keys out of his pocket and turned around to see someone right behind him.

“Holy—” he jumped and took deep breaths to calm himself from the sudden scare, “Jeez, you scared the crap out of me, Trevor.”

The demon only watched him.

“Did you need something?” Chad asked and started to walk to his car, but paused when Trevor spoke up.

“I need an outside opinion.”

Turning around, Chad frowned when he didn't see Trevor behind him then turned back and saw Trevor right in front of him.  _ It was nearly two in the morning, why was Trevor still at the office and what did he need an outside opinion for?  _ The sounds of crickets chirping and the wind slightly picking up echoed around them as trees rustled and the light above them crackled with electricity making Chad look around him before once again looking back at Trevor. 

Even with the light above them, Chad couldn't see Trevor’s face.

“I really shouldn't be the one lecturing you about glamour.”

“Chad…”

The angel’s frown became more apparent at how desperate Trevor sounded and he studied the demon carefully. He was shrouded in darkness that much was obvious, so Trevor was hiding something and Chad would be lying if he said he wasn't afraid of what the demon could be hiding from him.

Sighing, Chad gestured at the parking lot, “Let's get some food.” Walking over to his car, Chad unlocked it and got in, not even bothering to look if Trevor was following because Trevor _ came to him _ . Demons don’t go to  _ angels _ of all people for advice. Starting the car, Chad glanced at the rear view mirror and saw Trevor sitting there as the angel pulled out of the parking space.

“Do you want to go somewhere?” Chad asked. He was met with silence. “Okay well, we’ll go to McDonald’s or something. Speak now or forever hold your peace.”

Trevor didn't move.

“You’re getting a Happy Meal then, Silent One,” he said as they left the compound and headed back into the city.

Pulling up to the McDonald’s drive thru because Chad didn’t even trust himself with his own glamour, they sat there in silence for a while as the two cars in front of them ordered.

“Milk or Apple Juice?” Chad asked, breaking the silence.

“...Chocolate milk.” Trevor finally said, “With apple slices.”

“Okay—” Chad pulled up to the menu, “I—”

“Nuggets too.”

“Four or six?”

“Six.”

“Okay,” Chad made the order and they got their food. It's silent again as they continued on. Chad debated whether they should just eat in the McDonald’s parking lot or eat somewhere else, but he saw Trevor perk up suddenly at the corner of his eye. It reminded him of a little kid.

“Something wrong?” He asked. Trevor pointed across the street from the McDonald’s as Chad’s eyes followed.

It was a park.

Chad couldn’t help but smile before turning the wheel and heading for the park’s deserted parking lot. As he did, Trevor was outside the car, moving towards the playground, Happy Meal in hand. Parking the car, Chad switched off the engine and grabbed the bag of food, stepping out of the vehicle and closing the door behind him. The angel followed after the demon and carefully watched the demon as Trevor sat on one of the swings and started eating.

“Have you never been to a park before?” Chad asked as he took a seat on the bench on the edge of the sandbox, not far from the swings. He pulled out the burger he’d gotten and took a bite.

“Well, yeah, once I died. Pre-America didn’t have much in public anything.” The tone sombered. Trevor shrugged, “I kind of grew up in Hell. Not Michigan, the actual place. Never had a real childhood.” Pausing, Trevor sighed and put his Happy Meal on the ground off to the side before gripping the chains of the swing and kicking his legs, “AKA, no parks.”

They were silent.

“I heard you popped off at Alfredo.” At Trevor’s look, Chad sighed, “I literally just heard yells. You were loud. Most of the others thought it was a game you were playing. Thank goodness for that, huh?”

Trevor shrugged, “I guess.”

Wrapping his burger back up and putting it aside, Chad sighed, “I don’t want to be that guy, but what did you want my opinion on?”

Chad didn’t miss the way that Trevor gripped the swings tighter and hesitated in kicking his legs again. He was afraid that Trevor wouldn’t speak now. Though, the demon spoke up moments later.

“Can I ask you something first?”

Blinking at the question, Chad was a bit thrown off for a second before nodding, “Yeah, sure, of course.”

“How did you become an angel?”

“I wanted to help people,” Chad answered simply.

Trevor shook his head, “It’s not that simple, it’s never that simple. Something happened to you.”

“Nothing happened to me.”

“You’re lying.” The chain of the swing creaked under his grip.

“I’m not.”

“Then someone close to you. Something happened to them.”

Chad sighed and nodded, “Yes, someone I cared about was sick. They died.”

“So what? You didn’t help them?”

“I wanted to, but I didn’t have the power to.”

“So then what happened?” Trevor inquired, intrigued.

Chad chuckled humorlessly, “What else was I supposed to do? They were dying and I was powerless, so I asked for help.”

Trevor frowned.

“Nothing happened and a few weeks later, they died. I…” Chad took a shaky breath before continuing, “I wasn’t in the best place after that, but I realized that I shouldn’t have my grief take over my life, so I asked for help, a sign or  _ something _ to just get me back on track. And well… an angel came to me.”

Surprised, Trevor stared at Chad in disbelief. “Wait, you’re not an actual angel?”

Chad scratched the back of his head, “Well, yes and no. Raphael said it was fine to call myself one. I guess I’m what you call an immortal?”

It took Trevor a moment and he stopped swinging, “You… Ra-Raphael has been inside you this whole time and you didn’t bother to tell anyone?!”

“Well, when you say it like that, it sounds bad.”

“You have an Archangel in you, one of the most powerful beings alive and you didn’t say anything?” Trevor stood up from the swing.

“…No one asked?”

Staring at him incredulously, Trevor took a deep breath to keep from yelling before calmly returning to and leaning back on the swing. Chad then asked the question in the air since the beginning,

“What about you?”

“Well, first off, I’m an  _ actual _ demon.”

“Ha ha,” Chad replied humorlessly.

“I became Envy when my brother died and went to heaven,” his voice was low, “He became an Angel. I was left behind.”

“So you’re mad at Alfredo.” It was more of a statement than a question.

“I have been since I died,” Trevor slowly started swinging again, “No one really cared about me when I was alive. It was just me and him. But then we both got sick…”

He trailed off and Chad understood.

“It’s alright, I get it.” He got up, bag left behind, and joined him on the swings, “We’re both really fucked up.”

Trevor snorted then, making Chad look at him.

“What?”

“An angel finally said ‘fuck’.”

They burst into laughter and felt a bit better.

“Chad?” Trevor asked after the laughter died down a bit.

“Yeah?” he asked as he caught his breath.

“We talk to no one about this.” Trevor and Chad both looked down at the Happy Meal simultaneously as Chad tried to stifle a laugh, but nodded in understanding. “But uh… Thanks.”

Chad smiled, “Anytime dude.”

“Anytime.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Trevor was there at his desk when Alfredo walked into the office. 

He froze in the doorway, but steadied himself.

“Hey,” Trevor looked up and they locked eyes.

“Hi,” the blond replied.

“I'll uh… I'm gonna—” Alfredo turned to leave, but froze when a hand grabbed his arm. Looking over his shoulder, Alfredo studied Trevor who was looking off to the side to avoid direct eye contact. “Trevor?”

Sighing deeply and closing his eyes briefly, Trevor opened them and looked at Alfredo before letting go of his arm and rubbing the back of his neck. “You can work here and I'll keep my hatred to a bare minimum.”

Alfredo couldn't help but smile at that, “So…”

Trevor shook his head, “I’m not apologizing, I’m still mad at you.”

“Of course you are.” Alfredo replied like it was obvious as his smile grew. “Who talked to you?”

Trevor scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, “Why would you assume that I would talk to anyone about something as serious as this?”

“Knowing you, I doubt you stopped holding a centuries year old grudge against me in the span of a day and just from what Geoff said.”

“That’s not very  _ kind _ of you to say.”

Alfredo lightly shoved him as the two laughed.

After the laughing subsided, Alfredo watched his brother who smiled at him, “Trevor?”

The demon hesitated for a second before shaking his head and responding, “Oh no, you’re not getting sappy with me! I’ll kick you out right now!” He threatened with a small smile.

“Why  _ did  _ you color your hair?”

Trevor tsked and looked away, shrugging, “I had a few white hairs.”

Alfredo sighed, “I suppose that’s the most I’ll get from you.”

Trevor walked over to his desk and picked up a folder, walking back to Alfredo and handing him the folder. “Well, as Head of Streaming, you better prepare the main office. You have—” Trevor looked at his watch, “—six minutes to get the stream started. Good luck.” 

Turning the angel around, Trevor shoved him out the door and waved as Alfredo immediately panicked and was about to rush over to the main office, but stopped when Trevor spoke up.

“I still love you, you know. Even after all this. You’re still my brother.”

At first, Alfredo didn't know what to say, but eventually he smiled and looked at Trevor who still wasn't looking at him directly.

“I love you too.”

Trevor looked surprised for a second, almost like he wasn't expecting that answer before looking down at his watch again. “Oh, would you look at that? Five minutes left! Better get going!”

Alfredo chuckled, “Alright, I'm going!” With that, Alfredo hurried over to the main office to get them all situated.

“Who  _ did _ you talk to?”

Shaking his head, Trevor went back to his desk and waved away Andy’s question, “None of your business, Andy!”

Andy smiled, “Well, whoever it was, you better have said thank you.”

“Who do you think I am? An ungrateful demon?”

“Sometimes, yeah.” Matt commented from his desk.

“I think he just confirmed that he talked to someone,” Neal said casually as Kent nodded.

“No doubt.” Kent added.

“I didn't talk to anyone!” Trevor denied.

“It's okay, Trevor, you can talk to people.” Steffie replied with a small smile.

Trevor groaned.

“No judgments here.” Ashley remarked.

“Let’s wait for him to confirm it for himself, even though we all already know that he talked to someone.” Larry said from his desk as some of them chuckled.

“I hate all of you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for enjoying you guys,its always a blast writing this XD
> 
> (I used to work at McDonalds,orders haunt me)
> 
> Good Luck on Black Friday this weekend if you do so!
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving!~:3


End file.
